


Heck Yeah, I'd Smooch a Ghost

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Making Out, Other, Sweet, usual reader insert tags apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: After an exhausting day at work, you can't think of anything you'd rather do than spend some quality time with Mettaton.





	Heck Yeah, I'd Smooch a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianpapyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/gifts).



> Once more, I'd like to thank lesbianpapyrus for giving me the prompt for this story.

Frustration.

That’s the emotion radiating through every fiber of your being as you drive down the freeway. The tension is so close to boiling over that all it would take to make you literally scream in frustration would be one more mishap.

You’re not sure what you did to make fate angry at you, but whatever it was, it must have been a huge no-no; from the moment you left your house today to go to work, it felt like someone had it out for you. Work was harder than ever, and you barely had time to catch a breath at all today except for your lunch hour. Even then, you couldn’t talk to the man you love, because he was busy with some work of his own. Once you got back to work, things somehow managed to get worse; something important malfunctioned, and every attempt by you or anyone else to fix it either didn’t work or opened up new problems. It took nearly all of your self-control to stay calm instead of yelling, “Well, what do you want me to do? I’ve tried everything I can think of!”

And then, when you’re finally off of work, the traffic ends up getting backed up. Maybe it’s just because it’s rush hour (you’ll never understand why it’s called “rush hour” when everyone is slowing down), or maybe someone got pulled over on the freeway and people wanted to slow down and gawk. Please! Don’t these people have radios in their cars? Are they really that bored?

Thankfully, after who-knows-how-long of driving on the freeway like this, you finally manage to get through the slowdown. Now that you’re finally driving at a decent clip of higher than five miles an hour, you can’t hold back an excited laugh. It won’t be long now…

You make it to your exit, drive through the surface streets, and your heart feels light with relief when you _finally_ see your house come into view. After opening the garage and parking your car, you all but march inside while taking deep breaths.

By now, Mettaton has finished his work, and you soon find him lying on the couch, idly flipping through the selection of channels.

“Hello, my beautiful love.” He looks up at you and seems to notice all the little signs that things aren’t quite right. “Did you have a rough day at work?”

“You have no idea.” You notice that he’s inviting you to cuddle with him, and after the kind of day that you had, the thought feels like utter paradise. It doesn’t take long at all for you to get your shoes off and settle against him, your back against his chest, while he rubs your shoulders.

As you describe the things that went wrong today, you slowly but surely begin to relax. You can finally unload your frustrations without the risk of getting into trouble, and you’re far away from the source of it all; instead, you’re in the warm arms of your partner, in your own home, with nothing else to do this evening except spend some quality time with him.

“…so as you can imagine, I couldn’t be happier to be home.” You let an arm hang down. “It’s one of those days where I wish I’d stayed in bed this morning.”

“Yes… that sounded utterly horrible.” One of his hands moves upward and gently strokes your face; as he speaks, his tone of voice slips into that playful one he likes to use when you’re around. “But you’re home now, and I’m more than happy to make sure my darling feels loved.”

“Thank you…” You close your eyes and smile, thinking about how he could help you feel better. It’s not long before one idea really starts to sound good, just in time for Mettaton to ask you.

“What would you like right now, sweetheart?”

“Well, I gotta admit…” You flip yourself over and look into his eyes. “After a day like that, there’s nothing I’d rather do than smooch a ghost.”

“Ooh…” His eyes sparkle. “That can certainly be arranged, darling.”

You whisper the phrase “heck yeah” in his ear, he snickers a little, and your lips quickly meet his.

After what you’ve been through all day, the sensation can be best compared to wrapping yourself up in warm blankets by the fireplace after hiking through the freezing tundra for hours. His lips are so soft and warm that you find yourself wanting more; you just want to get lost in him.

You pull back for a bit so you can catch your breath; when you resume the kiss, it’s more ferocious than ever. His eyes nearly bug out in surprise before he reciprocates, resting a hand on your back while the other strokes your hair.

_Oh, this is amazing._ Your eyes are tightly shut as your own fingers slip into his hair; this is exactly what you need to wind down at the moment. Work is sometimes something you put up with instead of something you enjoy, especially on days like this, but what matters is that you’re home now, and you and the man you love can finally enjoy each other’s company.

When the desire gets to be too much, you find your tongue developing a mind of its own and licking at his lips; he opens his mouth, and you both moan as your tongues press against each other. All the frustration of earlier that day - the traffic that almost made you late for work, the inability to catch your breath for a while, the problem that didn’t want to be solved, the other traffic that tried to keep you away from your home - slowly fades into the background, replacing itself with relief and peace and the general sensation of feeling loved.

Just when you’re wondering if you could be any happier about this, Mettaton surprises you. He flips you over so you’re on your back on the couch before hovering over you and pressing kisses against nearly every part of your face he can reach, even moving down to your neck; since you need to breathe more than he does, you’re perfectly happy to just lie back and let those soft kisses melt your stresses away.

And then he picks you up.

“Whoa!” This catches you off-guard for a moment, especially when you notice just where he’s carrying you. As the bedroom door comes into view, you look up at him. “Um, what are you…?”

“Don’t worry, gorgeous.” He enters the room and gently sets you down on the large bed. “I just thought you’d prefer to spend the evening in something other than your work uniform.”

You look down at yourself and realize that, aside from your lack of shoes, you’re indeed still wearing the same clothes you wore at work. “Oh, right.”

He gives you a warm smile. “While you’re doing that, perhaps I could order some takeout? It seems like one of those nights.”

“That sounds really good.” You love it when Mettaton cooks for you, of course, but you also love sharing food from a favorite restaurant. “And Mettaton?”

He has one foot out the bedroom door as he turns to look back at you. “Yes, my darling sweetheart?”

Because of him, you really feel like smiling. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my love.”

He closes the door after leaving so you can have some privacy. As you pick out some more comfortable clothes for a quiet evening in, you can already picture the savory taste of the food in your mind’s eye; perhaps, after dinner, you might end up falling asleep cuddled up against him. Or maybe he’ll have another surprise for you before you go to bed.

One thing’s for sure, though; he’s such a wonderful partner. And your mind can’t help but think of ways to return the favor in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have some ideas of your own for fluffy, safe-for-work Mettaton/Reader oneshots, let me know at my Tumblr:
> 
> https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com/


End file.
